


home

by darkravenqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alternative season 6, bc honestly?, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: 'i would never leave you behind.'





	home

“Stiles!”

Malia’s heart pounds achingly against her chest as she runs through the different halls, her eyes scanning the environment for the familiar brown hair.

“STILES!”

With a sudden intensity a smell hits her: Stiles’ smell. Something she hasn’t smelled in three months, and yet it is so familiar that it feels like a punch into her stomach. He must be close.

She runs on, following it, before she jerks to a sudden halt. She heard something.

The click of … a gun!

Her eyes wide before she runs again. She can already hear Stiles’ ragged breathing, knowing that he is in danger. “Stiles!”

She sees him, oh my god, she sees him. He is alive. His like molten honey eyes stare at her in surprise, his mouth slightly parting.

She has, however, already seen the Ghostrider, pointing a gun at him, distracted by her arrival. A roar rises in her throat as she changes, nails becoming claws, teeth becoming fangs. With a swift jump she is onto the Ghostrider, knocking his gun away and aiming at his throat. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to take away her anchor.

“Malia!” Stiles calls out, quietly.

Malia stops, noticing her bloody hands and the still body of the Ghostrider. He is already dead.

She begins shaking, turning around to Stiles. “Malia, it’s okay, I’m safe now. He is dead.” He carefully offers his hand to help her up. She takes a deep breath, managing to turn back within seconds the first time since he vanished. Then she reluctantly takes his hand.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles nods, craddling her face inbetween his hands. “Are you?”

She chokes out a stiffled laugh before burying her head against his shoulder, her nails digging into his back. “You are okay,” she mumbles, over and over again. He hugs her back, aspiring a kiss on the top of her head.

“I am. Like I told you, I’d never leave you behind.”

She looks up to him with a small smile, tears gathering in her eyes. “And I’d never leave you behind.”

He glances at her warmly, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Then he leans forward and presses his lips onto hers, softly. Malia immediately responds, slowly moving her lips against his. It is an innocent kiss, careful, like they are made out of glass.

And she finally feels whole again.

Home.


End file.
